Prior to the advent of modern antibiotics, it was known that beneficial effects could be obtained in the treatment of skin wounds in mammals by the irradiation of the wounds by sunlight and by carbon-arc radiation. In addition, the germicidal action of significant levels of UVC radiation is well known. Furthermore, the beneficial properties of UVA radiation have also been reported.
Such ultraviolet radiation fell into a decline with the advent of antibiotics since it suffers from the problem that the ultraviolet radiation used included excessive emissions of damaging erythemal UVB radiation which readily causes burning and blistering and is generally regarded as being carcinogenic. Since the UVB radiation was itself harmful, it was necessary to maintain the radiation level overall at a fairly low level thereby preventing the beneficial properties of the UVC and UVA components from being applied at an effective dosage level.
Whilst antibotics were initially spectacularly successful, many organisms have now developed resistance to antibotics and therefore higher doses and longer periods of treatment are required. In addition, in some applications, such as the treatment of racehorses, there are objections to the use of antibiotics and it is often difficult to apply bandages and other surface treatments to the legs of racehorses in particular.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages inherent with antibiotic treatment and provide a method and apparatus whereby the germicidal and other beneficial properties of UV radiation can be utilized without the unnecessary, short-term damage and possible carcinogenic problems inherent with UVB radiation by the reduction or substantial elimination of the UVB component.